


Back Of The Van

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [45]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Joe gets a little pissed off, Joking Around, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Messing Around, Patrick gets walked in on by Pete then they both get walked in on by Andy and Joe, Patrick learns to suck dick, Patrick's a cute nervous little baby, Pete's a little bit of a dick at times, Smut, Teasing, Teenagers, Walking In On Someone, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick really should learn to lock the door of the van when he decides to jerk off





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a long night of playing a show so when it finishes Patrick refuses the other boys offers and goes back to the van. It's fun to hang out in bars and have Pete slip him and Joe beer when no ones looking but it's so tiring. He always ends up having to look after Pete and Joe when they're smashed and sometimes it's funny but not right now.

They've been touring for almost a month and this is one of the first times that Patrick's had alone since they left. It's fun touring with his 3 best friends but sometimes all he wants is time to clear his head and think.

By the time he gets into the van, changes and curls up on his seat he's super tired. Before bed, like a lot of teenage boys, he gets hard and this time he's alone so he can deal with it. He's jerked off a couple of times in bathroom stalls at gas stations but it's been a long time since he did it comfortably.

Happily he slips off his jeans and boxers and lies back in his seat so he can take ahold of himself. He's exhausted so he closes his eyes while he lazily jerks himself off.

Inside Joe's smoking with another band who played before them so Pete's bored out of his mind. Andy's disappeared, probably to get food and escape drunk people and Pete could find someone but he can't be bothered.

After finishing his bottle of beer he yells in Joe's ear that he's leaving then walks back to the van. The doors open so he expects Patrick to be there but he doesn't expect him to be half naked, jerking off.

There's no privacy when you're in a van with 3 other guys for months so Pete's seen the blond boy naked before. It's so much different when he's naked and spread out though and Pete can't help but enjoy the show.

The teenagers eyes are closed and he doesn't see Pete so the dark haired boy watches for a few minutes. Patrick's going so slow though and he doesn't seem like he'll finish any time soon. It's stupid and Patrick will hate him for it but Pete can't help climbing into the van and slamming the door behind him.

When Patrick hears he opens his eyes and scrambles for something to cover himself with. Pete watches with amusement as the teenager covers his lap then glares at the older boy "What the fuck Pete?" "What?" "You could have told me you were there" "I did, I closed the door" "Could you get the hell out?" "Why?" "So I can finish" "Or I could help"

Patrick glares at the older man but Pete walks closer and pulls the sweatshirt off Patrick's lap "Let me help Tricky" "Fuck off" "You don't want help?" "You're just fucking with me" "I'm not, I want to show you how to do it well" "I know how to jerk off dickhead" "Come here, let me help"

Patrick looks humiliated but he stops trying to cover himself so Pete sits next to him and reaches over to grab hold of him. The teenager looks so tense so Pete puts his other hand on his shoulder "Relax dude, close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl or something" "That's even worse" "You don't want to imagine a pretty girl jerking you off?" "No that's so nerve wracking, at least you're just my friend" "Close your eyes anyway, just relax"

For a second it looks like Patrick will complain but he sighs and makes himself more comfy then closes his eyes. Finally Pete can start jerking him off, holding him tighter than Patrick did and going faster. Before long the teenagers whimpering and pushing his hips against Pete but the older boy laughs and strokes his cheek. "You're so desperate Tricky" "Shut up dickhead" "You're so tense, someone doesn't get off enough"

Pete leans in to press a kiss to Patrick's neck and slings a leg over Patrick's to keep him in place. Patrick's such a whimpering mess that Pete can't help laughing and whispering "Is this your first handjob?" "Shut up" "Haven't you ever hooked up with a pretty girl after a show?" "Shut up, I'm only 18 and not everyone is a slut like you" "Fuck, even Hurley's got some action before" "That's because he had a girlfriend, I've never dated anyone and I don't slut around like you and Joe"

The teenagers cheeks are bright red so the tattooed boy kisses his flaming cheeks and lies his head on the boys shoulder "It's kinda cute you know, my little virgin" "Shut up, why can't you be nice for once?" "I am nice" "No you're not, you tease me every fucking second and it's humiliating. I know I'm an ugly virgin and I know it's probably funny to you that I'm gay but you don't have to make me feel like shit. You're giving me a handjob so if you can't be nice for 5 minutes just leave and I'll do it myself. You'll never let me live this down anyway so you might as well go before you have anything else to torment me with"

They've known each other for a couple of years now and Pete knows what it sounds like when Patrick's pissed. The blond boy sounds very close to punching Pete's lights out and that wouldn't be a good end to Patrick's first handjob.

"Tricky I'm not trying to be a dick" "Fuck off, I'll finish myself off" "Tricky I'm not teasing you, I didn't know you're a virgin and I didn't know you're gay" "Really?" "I thought you'd at least gotten to second base and you never told me you liked guys" "Well I do so I guess you should stop, it's hard to no homo your way out of something when the other guys gay" "I'm not going to no homo my way out of this, this is full homo" "You're straight dumbass" "I'm cautiously bisexual" "That's bullshit" "I always said gay above the belt but you're changing my mind, some fun things can happen below the belt"

Pete talks a bunch of bullshit as always but Patrick believes him and relaxes against the older boy. "Alright Wentz, hurry up and get me off" "You're so nice Tricky, I can see why you've never had a boyfriend" "I've never had a boyfriend because I'm ugly and musics more important to me than groupies" "You're fucking gorgeous and I think your obsession is cute, in a lame nerdy way" "And sleeping your way around Illinois makes you cool does it?" "It does, in a playboy kind of way" "You're an idiot" "Like you're any better"

The older boy feels the vibrations of Patrick's laugh in his neck and it feels natural. They haven't known each other long but there's been many times when Pete's crawled over to cuddle with Patrick to get some sleep. It's easy to feel at home cuddling the blond boy, even if this time his hand is on Patrick dick.

This isn't the first handjob Pete's given but it's the first one he's really enjoyed. Usually anything to do with another guys dick is gross but when it's Patrick it's hot, probably even hotter than a girl.

Patrick's relaxed finally so Pete continues kissing his neck as he jerks him off. When Patrick whimpers that he's close the older boy considers stopping to tease him but Patrick would kick his ass. He just made the blond boy comfortable with this so he really doesn't want to piss Patrick off again.

The teenager tries to hold back but when Pete whispers "Come for me baby" he can't help moaning and coming over Pete's fist. He's trembling as he comes down from his high so Pete pulls the blond into his arms and kisses the top of his head. Pete's always sickeningly affectionate with the younger boy but usually Patrick hits him and says he's being stupid. This time he sinks into Pete's arms and presses his face to the ring of thorns exposed by Pete's shirt.

Pete holds the teenager until he stops shaking then lies him down on his seat "Get dressed Tricky, don't want you to be cold". The dark haired boy starts towards the van door but Patrick cries out and grabs at his wrist "Pete don't leave, I'm sorry if you're disgusted" "I'm not disgusted Trick, I'm just gonna lock the door so Andy and Joe don't walk in" "Andy has a key" "But hopefully he'll see that we're busy and piss off, he's used to it, we've been friends a while"

Patrick reluctantly lets the older boy go but watches as he locks the door. He doesn't know how he feels about Pete but he definitely doesn't want the older boy to leave. If he does then the teenager will have to pretend this never happened and try not to get sad hearing about Pete's hook ups. This probably didn't mean anything but if Pete goes off and does the same thing with someone else right after it'd hurt.

When Pete walks back to him the blond boy pulls on boxers and sweatpants then watches Pete. The older boy cleans Patrick's come off his hand with a tissue then grabs the blanket from his own seat. There's not enough room but they both squeeze onto Patrick's seat and wrap the blanket around themselves to keep warm.

They lie in silence until the dark haired boy leans in and kisses Patrick's lips gently. The teenagers mouth falls open and he stares at Pete until the older boy laughs and wraps an arm around his pale waist "What's wrong Trick?" "You kissed me" "Yeah and I also jerked you off" "I was really expecting you to try to no homo your way out it this" "I already told you, this is full homo" "You're a fucking dumbass" "I know, it's my number one skill"

Patrick rolls his eyes at his stupid best friend but pulls him closer "We've never kissed before" "I kiss you all the time" "Not on the lips, not in a way that means something" "I felt like doing it, do you wanna do it again?" "Yeah I guess" "You have kissed someone before right? You're not that much of a virgin?" "I've kissed people before asshole, I'm not 5" "Of course not, you're a big boy"

Pete can be such a dick sometimes so Patrick pushes their lips together to shut him up. Pete hums in approval and pulls the blond closer, nibbling on his bottom lip to get the teenager to open his mouth.

Kissing Pete is so different from every high school boy Patrick's kissed because it's actually good. Pete's stubble scratches his face and his arms around Patrick's waist hold him close. It's obvious how many people Pete's kissed but it feels so good that the teenager can't complain.

The dark haired boy is hard and pressed against Patrick's thigh so the teenager feels like he should really do something. He doesn't want Pete to be uncomfortable and if he doesn't help, Pete will probably find someone else. It's stupid to think that he can keep Pete but he can at least have Pete for a night. He's never given a handjob or blowjob but he'll try either, Pete loves him and he'll make sure it's good.

"Petey should I do something to help?" "You wanna jerk me off?" "Yeah, if you want me to" "Of course I do" "You know I've never done it before right?" "I presumed, you're such a cute little virgin" "Just help me dickhead, I'm trying my best" "I know, I think it's adorable"

Pete wiggles his jeans down to mid thigh then pushes Patrick's hoodie up so his pale stomachs exposed. "I don't wanna make a mess on your clothes so I'll try to come on your stomach ok?" "Ok, I could take the hoodie off" "I don't want you to be cold and I don't want you to go anywhere, this is fine"

The teenager nods and hesitantly reaches down to wrap a hand around Pete. The handjob Pete gave him was so different to what Patrick does to himself so he guesses that's what Pete likes. It's obvious that Pete likes it rough and Patrick doesn't really know how to do that but he'll try. From the things Pete's said to Patrick when he was drunk or half asleep it's obvious the older boys up for anything. He's talked about getting choked, whipped and pissed on so a rough handjob is hardly going to kill him.

Patrick jerks Pete off slowly until the older boy whines and bucks his hips towards Patrick "More baby" "Do I go faster or hold you tighter?" "Both, try to do what I did to you"

The teenager speeds up and holds Pete tighter and it feels like it should hurt but Pete just moans. Pete's said he likes pain so after a moment of considering it Patrick leans in to bite his neck. He's never made a hickey before but he leaves little purple bruises up Pete's neck which the older boy seems so like.

They're silent except for Pete's soft moans and his occasional whispers for Patrick to go faster and it feels so intimate. Pete has a way of making you feel special no matter what you're doing. Every person he sleeps with says it's amazing and he's got a lot of phone numbers even though he never calls anyone back.

Ever since Patrick met him Pete's made him feel beautiful and confident and he treats Patrick like he's special. Patrick doesn't feel like a dumb chubby teenager, he feels like he's someone worthy of Pete's attention and it's amazing. Pete calls him his best friend and even though he probably says that to everyone, it makes Patrick feel good. Maybe Pete just wants to hook up with him then forget about it like with everyone else but it's fun and Patrick likes it. He'd hate to be another dumb slut who thought they were special but Pete'll still be his friend, even if this never happens again.

When Pete gets close he pulls Patrick close and groans in the teenagers ear as he stains his pale stomach with come. It feels weird but Patrick kind of enjoys it because it's almost like Pete's claiming him.

The older boy places kisses down Patrick's neck as he reaches for another tissue and cleans the teenagers stomach. He fixes his pants and pulls Patrick's hoodie down then let's the blond boy curl against his chest. "That was actually kinda good Tricky" "That's good" "You sleepy baby?" "I was sleepy since the start of our show" "Poor boy, have I been keeping you up past your bedtime?" "Fuck off, I'm 18, I'm not a baby" "I disagree, you're my little baby" "Then this was incest" "Not in that way you little creep, go to sleep already"

Patrick laughs and places one more kiss on the older boys lips then buries his head in his neck and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Patrick wakes up he's alone on his seat and they're on the road again. Andy's driving and Joe and Pete are in their respective seats. He was really hoping to wake up with Pete but obviously the older boy left at some point. It's worrying not knowing if Pete left as soon as Patrick fell asleep, left when the others got back or stayed the whole night.

After he drinks some water and checks his phone he hesitantly goes over to Pete and pulls one of his headphones out. "Hey" "Hey Tricky, you sleep well?" "Yeah, really well" "That's good, I slept like shit" "You should have stayed to cuddle with me, it always helps you fall asleep" "I left when Andy and Joe got back at like midnight, I thought it'd be awkward" "They've seen us cuddle before"

Pete looks back at Joe and when he sees the curly haired boys got headphones in he pulls Patrick close. "Look, I didn't know how you felt about everything and I didn't want them to know anything. Not a lot of people know I like guys and I'm not embarrassed about it but it's not a conversation I want to have. I don't want them to tell me doing stuff with you is a bad idea, I just want it to be between us"

Pete's looking Patrick right in the eye and looks really intense so the teenager nods and lies his head on Pete's shoulder "I get it Pete, it's ok, it was only a one time thing so we don't have to tell them or make a big deal out of it" "But if you want it doesn't have to be a one time thing" "Are you... Are you sure?" "Yeah" "You don't date though" "I do, I just do it really badly. We don't have to date, we can just mess around if you want, I love you regardless" "I love you too asshole, we can mess around a bit"

The older boy smiles and kisses the blond boys forehead then stands up "I'm gonna tell Hurley to stop somewhere for food" "Hurry back" "I couldn't bare to be away from you for too long baby"

Patrick slaps at Pete's arm but the older boy dodges climbs into the vans front seat laughing. Before long Pete's back and let's Patrick cuddle up to him again until they reach a cafe. They all order cheap food and coffee then try to blow straw wrappers at each other until the food arrives.

Pete links his leg around Patrick's and feeds the teenager bites of his food occasionally, ignoring the other boys laughter. He was worried about what they did being obvious but Joe and Andy have tuned out their bullshit by now. They could probably make out in front of them and they'd just laugh it off as Pete being an idiot.

The rest of the day they spend cuddling, sharing headphones and arguing about Pete's new lyrics. By the time they get to their next show Patrick's high off the older boy and really hopes they can sneak away afterwards. He knows he shouldn't get too attached but he loves fooling around with Pete and maybe they'll even go further today. Blowjobs look fun so if Pete teaches him how to do them the blond boy thinks it'll be really great.

Throughout the show Pete gives him flirty looks and near the end he even licks Patrick's neck. It's hard to hide his boner and perform well after that so the teenagers glad to finish and run offstage. Pete attaches himself to Patrick instantly and barely lets him put his guitar away before he's pulling him into the bar.

He finds them a seat near the back where he pulls Patrick into his lap then gets them both beer. Patrick doesn't like drinking much but after Pete whines he gives in and drinks a little. By the time Pete agrees to go back to the van he's completely drunk and Patrick hates it. Pete's fun when he's drunk but the teenager wanted to do something sexy and obviously it won't happen now. Even if Pete wanted to he's too drunk and he'd probably fall asleep in the middle of a handjob.

Patrick drags the older boy back to the van, tucks him up in his seat then sadly goes back to his own. Like he thought Pete passes out almost straight away so the teenager can jerk off before going to sleep.

When he wakes up in the morning it's the same set up as yesterday but this time he doesn't go to Pete. Pete's always a bitch when he's nursing a hangover and the teenagers already sad so being told to fuck off won't help.

He ignores Pete all morning then when they stop for lunch he refuses to go and stays in the van. He doesn't have a right to be pissed at Pete since they never agreed to do anything last night but it stings. After all the teasing on stage he was really expecting it but maybe one time with Patrick was enough. At least Pete didn't hook up with anyone else, Patrick can handle being rejected but getting replaced would suck.

When they get back he's feeling bad for being a dick to Pete but the older boy makes the first move and comes over. "Hey Tricky, I got you food" "Thanks" "I got you Doritos and some pizza and coke" "You didn't have to" "You're pissed at me and I hate it, I wanna apologise for whatever I did" "It's ok, I'm being stupid" "About what?" "I dunno, I wanted to do something with you last night but you got smashed so we couldn't, it's dumb"

Pete chuckles and pulls the teenager closer "You're being mean to me because you're bored and horny?" "Maybe a little bit" "Poor baby, we'll fuck around tonight if you want" "That'd be good" "Good, now let's share the food"

Pete really doesn't have the money to spend on him so Patrick feels really good that he cares so much. They share the food then alternate sips of the coke, giggling like idiots while they do.

The next show goes well and this time Pete doesn't tease the teenager but he never takes his eyes off him. When they finish he doesn't even look at the beer, just makes an excuse to Andy and Joe then pulls Patrick off.

The second they're in the van Pete's pushing the blond boy onto his seat and stripping off his shirt. Before Patrick even considers taking off any clothes Pete's got his jeans off too and stands in front of Patrick in tight briefs. "Come on baby, I need you" "You're in a hurry" "I need you, we haven't got much time"

Easily the older man strips Patrick naked then admires his body. He's super pale and has light blond hair all over his body which is gorgeous. He's got a little patch of strawberry blond pubic hair which Pete definitely intends to get his mouth on soon.

Pete seems happy admiring the teenager but he's right that they don't have much time so Patrick tugs him closer "Pete can I blow you?" "You... You want to?" "Yeah, I thought it'd be fun"

The teenager would look so good with his mouth on Pete's cock but he's obviously new at this. Pete could teach him as they go but it'd be much more fun to show him first. Plus the taller boys been dying to get his mouth on Patrick since they fooled around the first time.

Carefully Pete makes sure Patrick's comfortable then sinks to his knees. He should put something under his knees or it'll get sore but Patrick looks so excited that he can't bare to move away.

Patrick's so gorgeous spread out on the seat and when Pete leans in to lap up the precome on his tip he makes delicious noises. He seems hesitant to make too much noise or touch Pete so the older boy pulls Patrick's hands into his hair. A bit of hair pulling is always good and the faster he learns what Patrick likes the sooner he can make him loose control.

Pete definitely has a big ego and he loves to show off, especially to Patrick who's so open about his emotions. When he deep throats Patrick it's partially to make the teenager feel good and partially to impress him. It's Patrick's first time doing this so he'll probably be easily impressed and it feels good to be appreciated.

As Pete takes all of Patrick's dick down the blond boy tugs at his short black hair and constantly begs for more. It lasts for about 2 minutes before Patrick arches his hips and comes hard into Pete's mouth without warning. Swallowing is another thing Pete loves to do because it always impresses the guy.

Despite Pete's motto of gay above the belt he's been with more guys than he'd like to admit and given many blowjobs. The gay above the belt thing only seems to apply when he's sober, when he's drunk he'll fall onto the first available dick.

Patrick's such a gorgeous sweaty mess above him so the older boy quickly slides up to capture Patrick's lips in his. He's really hoping for a blowjob and hopes Patrick gets the idea. He doesn't want to pressure the teenager but he really fucking wants Patrick's mouth on his dick.

Obviously Patrick understands because he clumsily switches their positions and sinks to his knees. Pete's knees are scraped from kneeling on the floor even though it didn't last long so he wants to make it nicer for Patrick. He grabs Patrick's blanket and folds it up then gets the boy to kneel on it, smiling when Patrick blushes.

Patrick has such a perfect mouth for doing this and even though he's new at it, Pete knows it'll be good. The younger boys so eager to please so he'll do whatever Pete tells him to and try his best to please Pete.

Slowly Patrick eases Pete's boxers down to his knees and looks up at the older man. The teenagers desperate to please Pete so he wants the older man to teach him what he likes. There's no way Pete will want to do this again if Patrick sucks at blowjobs so this is really important.

Pete puts a hand on the back of the blond boys neck and gently guides him forwards. Patrick easily opens his mouth for Pete's dick so the older boy helps him bob his head up and down. Patrick's seen Pete do it and he's probably watched porn so he could probably figure it out but Pete likes it like this. Patrick can't deep throat and he's slow and nervous but Pete likes teaching him and it feels really intimate. The teenager keeps his eyes locked on Pete's and his hands cup the older boys thighs as Pete makes him take more of his dick.

Patrick's getting used to the taste of Pete and the feeling of a dick in his mouth when the van door opens. The younger boy falls backwards in fear, scrambling to find something to cover himself while Andy and Joe stare in shock. Pete grabs the blanket Patrick was kneeling on and covers the teenager before pulling his own boxers back up.

The four of them are silent until Joe says "What the fuck? What are you doing?" Patrick's cowering under his blanket so Pete groans and runs a hand through his hair "What does it look like Trohman?" "You're forcing the kid to suck you off?" "He's not a kid, you're younger than him" "And I'm a kid too" "You've spent the last 2 years saying you're not a kid so I'll get drunk and high with you. You weren't a kid when I walked in on you getting blown last week"

Joe flushes red but still glares at the older boy "I'm not Patrick" "Obviously" "Why are you bothering with him? I'm sure there's plenty of girls who'd love to sleep with you" "Because I want Patrick, I don't want a girl" "You're the one who loves this band so much but you're willing to fuck it all up?" "I'm not fucking it up" "Really? You think Patrick's going to want to be in a band with you after you use him a couple of times then dump him like everyone else?" "He's not like everyone else" "Everyone's the same to you, you'll make Patrick feel special then ruin him, you're a fucking dick"

Patricks watching the exchange silently, trying to hold back the tears running down his cheeks. He knows Joe's right but he cares for Pete so much and he thought maybe he could be special. This is his second time with Pete so he's gotten more than most people, he's not a stupid one night stand at least.

Andy's the only one who's still calm but when he sees Patrick crying he grabs Joe and Pete by their arms "Come on, do this outside" "Get off me Hurley" "Calm down Pete, you're upsetting Patrick so if you and Joe want to fight do it outside"

He throws the two idiots out then looks back at the poor crying teenager. He considers staying but Pete and Joe will probably kill each other if they're left alone so he gets out and closes the door.

Pete's only in boxers so he's freezing but he already feels like shit so it doesn't affect him much. At first he wanted to punch Joe until he felt better but all the fights already gone out of him. Joe still looks pissed but when Pete sits against the side of the van and buries his face in his knees he takes pity on him. Joe's wearing a jacket over a hoodie so he peels the jacket off and throws it at Pete before storming off back to the bar.

Andy watches him go then drags Pete to his feet to help him get the hoodie on. Pete's still shivering so Andy pulls him into a hug and holds him as the dark haired boy sobs. Lately Patrick's been the one Pete goes to if he wants to cuddle or cry but Andy had the job for a while before that. No matter what idiotic situation Pete gets himself into Andy loves the asshole and just wants him to be happy.

They hug in silence until Andy pulls back and shakes his head "Go in there Pete" "I'm not going after Joe" "Go see Patrick, I'll take care of Joe" "Do you think he's mad?" "Joe definitely is but I don't think Patrick is, he loves you" "I love you Hurls" "Love you too idiot, go work things out with your boyfriend" "He's not-" "If he's not your boyfriend go ask him to be, I'm sick of you two sneaking around and pining for each other"

Andy shoves Pete towards the van then walks off to find the curly haired teenager. When Pete opens the van door Patrick's fully dressed and curled up on his seat under his blanket. He doesn't say anything as Pete walks over and kneels by him.

"Tricky? Are you ok?" "Fuck off" "I'm sorry, tell me what I did" "Go find a girl, find someone who can deal with being a one time thing" "You're not a one time thing, this is the second time we-" "Shut up, you know this won't last forever. We'll fool around a few times, you'll make me feel special, I'll loose my virginity then I'll fall in love with you. I'll probably ask you to be my boyfriend or for this to be exclusive but you'll say you're bored of me and find someone new. You'll find another pretty talented teenager and let them fall in love with you and I'll be forgotten like all the others. Maybe if I'm lucky once in a while you'll think back and laugh at how stupid I was to ever believe the shit you told me"

Patrick sounds so broken and Pete feels like complete shit for doing that to him. He loves the teenager so much and he doesn't know if he wants Patrick as his boyfriend but he doesn't want to loose him.

"Tricky I'm so sorry" "Just go away" "You're not a one time thing, I love you" "No you don't, you love easy sex" "You're not just easy sex, I want you to be my boyfriend"

That was possibly the shittiest way to ask Patrick out but it makes the blond boy stop arguing. He stares at the older boy for a few seconds then breaks down in tears again.

This wasn't the reaction Pete was hoping for but at least Patrick's not laughing in his face or rejecting him. The older boy pulls his best friend into a hug, ignoring Patrick's attempts to push him away. Usually Patrick fights a bit then gives in when he's upset but this time he doesn't. He keeps hitting at Pete's chest even while he buries his face in the older boys shoulder to cry.

He keeps hitting Pete until he gets exhausted and slumps into the older boys arms. Pete strokes his hair and when the teenager doesn't protest whispers "That's it Tricky, get it all out, I can take it so hit me as much as you need to". He's prepared for Patrick to give him a black eye or bruised rib but the blond boy crawls into Pete's lap and cuddles close.

They cuddle in silence until the van door opens again and Andy comes in with a less angry Joe. He glares when he sees Patrick's tear stained face but softens when he sees how protectively Pete's holding the blond boy.

There's a few awkward moments but eventually Andy pulls Joe into the seat behind the two cuddling. Pete carefully turns around so he can look at the other two without ever letting go of his beautiful best friend.

Andy keeps a hand firmly on Joe's shoulder and gives Pete a tiny smile "What's going on? We need an explanation". Pete wishes Patrick would help him but the blond boy clings to him tightly and doesn't seem to have any plan of letting go.

"We messed around a couple of days ago and we both liked it so we decided to do it again tonight but you guys walked in" "That's all?" "Yeah Hurls, there's no dramatic story or epic tale of love, we like each other and mess around occasionally" "Only twice?" "Yeah, we never even kissed before then"

Andy seems kind of unsatisfied but Joe glares at Pete again and scoffs "That's bullshit, I don't give a shit about your sex, are you going to break his heart?" "I love him just as much as you, I don't want him hurt" "Don't fuck with him, he's new at all this, he's not like us" "I know, he's told me and I don't treat him like anyone else, he's special"

Patrick whimpers and finally peels his face off Pete's shoulder and places a little kiss on the older boys lips "Did you mean it?" "I mean everything I say to you, even when I'm talking bullshit every word is true" "I love you" "I know, I love you too and you've always known that" "But I love you love you, not just like a friend" "I love you that way too" "I'll be your boyfriend, I'd love it"

Both Andy and Joe's mouths fall open in shock as Patrick nuzzles against Pete and purrs happily. "I love you Tricky" "I love you too, you'll stop hooking up right? I can give you sex and love so you don't need anyone else do you?" "Only you, I only need you" "Promise?" "I promise and if I break that promise you know Trohman and Hurls will kick the shit out of me" "Joe will, Andy will just glare until you feel like the scum of the earth" "True but I am the scum of the earth if I cheat on you"

They cuddle close while Andy and Joe look at each other and grudgingly smile. They love both boys and they're worried about Patrick getting hurt but Pete obviously loves the teenager. Anyone could see how crazy Pete is about Patrick and even if they don't fall in love and get married, Pete won't break him.

Half the time the two are yelling and kicking each others asses and the other half they're cuddling and telling each other everything. It's a weird relationship but their love is obvious and Pete would do anything to protect the teenager.

Patrick's still scared of being broken but he trusts Pete. The older man's messed up a lot but he's never betrayed Patrick. They're both new to the whole boyfriend thing but they'll work it out. They'll still be friends regardless because neither of them can really live without the other. They're freakishly dependant on each other and neither of them know how this will go. Maybe it'll fail spectacularly but maybe it'll bring them closer and make them love each other more than ever.


End file.
